


tonight i'll breathe in the future and tear down my walls

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Chris is sad because she can see how much Vilde struggles, Eid party, F/F, Happy Ending, SKAM Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Vilde is a warrior and Sana isn’t the only one who’d go to war with her.





	tonight i'll breathe in the future and tear down my walls

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: extend or rewrite a canon scene
> 
> I chose the Eid clip and Chris/Vilde because it is so clear in Chris' and also Vilde's clip, how much Chris cares for Vilde and I wanted to explore this a little bit. This was harder to write than I thought though, and it's relatively short compared to what I've written for the other days and I'm not completely happy with it. (Tbh, I'm only really proud of that first sentence and that sentence is also the only reason why I didn't decide to just delete the whole thing and think of something else.)  
> I think I might come back to this later and write more when I'm not as short on time because I feel like I should explain the Magnus part a little more.
> 
> But yeah. Sorry for rambling so much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this even though I'm not a 100% happy with it.
> 
> The song I used for the title is Alive by Madden
> 
> All the love <3

Vilde was a warrior. 

Chris had seen that the very first time they had talked to each other all those years ago when they had still been in barneskolen and some mean kids had made fun of Chris for her weight.

She was all around confident now and could kill people simply with a look when they dared to comment on her looks so she didn’t actually need someone else standing up for her anymore. But she still needed Vilde in different ways.

And she could see now how strong Vilde was when she was clearly hiding something she was too scared to talk about because she thought she had to face it on her own.

Vilde was a warrior but she couldn’t see that she didn’t have to fight whatever she was fighting all alone. And Chris didn’t know how to tell her that. She even went to Dr. Skrulle to get her advice and yeah, that surprisingly helped a little bit because Chris didn’t feel like an awful friend anymore and she actually tried to think of ways to tell Vilde how much she meant to her and that she was there for her if she needed someone to talk.

That something wasn’t quite right in Vilde’s home life Chris had started to realise a while back already. In all that time that they knew each other now, they had never hung out at Vilde’s place and even now with the girls, they never had any pre-drinks at Vilde’s house because she always came up with an excuse.

Then there was the money of course. Chris couldn’t remember when Vilde had first asked her for money, always using a flimsy excuse, but that had obviously raised Chris’ suspicions. She helped Vilde out, of course, and never asked any questions but that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried out of her mind.

She really needed to do something to help her friend.

Chris eventually decided that Sana’s Eid party would be the perfect chance to talk to Vilde.

Naturally, it felt like the perfect moment came way too soon. People were scattered all around Sana’s backyard, having their own conversations while eating the amazing food, and Chris and Vilde were relatively alone, at least with no one there to interrupt them for now.

“Okay, I gotta say this now…” Chris began slowly, not at all feeling as courageous as she wished she could have felt.

Vilde looked at her with a smile, “What is it?” Her voice was soft and innocent and made warmth spread inside Chris. Her expression turned more serious when she noticed how hesitant Chris was.

Chris took a deep breath and willed herself not to start crying on the spot. “If you need someone to talk. I’m here. Okay? You can talk with me about anything, no matter how hard it might be,” She said, hoping that Vilde understood that she really meant that. That she _needed_ Vilde to talk to her.

A slow smile spread on Vilde’s face again and Chris was once again baffled by what it made her feel. Vilde was so beautiful and she didn’t even realise it most of the time. Maybe Chris had to start telling her every day.

There were so many emotions now on Vilde’s face as she tried to find the right words and Chris was done for. She fought with the tears but she didn’t even care anymore. Vilde could see her cry if it meant that she understood how serious Chris was about this. “Do you know,” Vilde started speaking slowly, “Why you are my best friend in the _entire_ world?”

Chris really thought it couldn’t get worse. She felt the tears in her eyes, ready to fall.

Vilde reached out and brushed her thumb against Chris’ cheek. “Because no matter how bad I feel sometimes, you always find a way to make me laugh. Always. And you know sometimes, it’s enough to just pretend that everything is fine. You don’t always need to talk about it.”

Chris gave up. She couldn’t hold the tears back anymore. “But it’s important that you have someone to talk to,” She insisted, voice breaking.

“I have that,” Vilde promised as she grabbed Chris’ hand and squeezed it. They held each other’s gaze for a long moment. “Come here,” Vilde pulled her closer and hugged her tight, against her neck she mumbled, “I love you, Chris. So much.”

“And I love you,” Chris replied, squeezing her best friend tightly. She just hoped that was enough.

When they pulled out of the hug, both of them were wiping away tears.

Vilde’s eyes travelled to where the boy squad was sitting and Magnus caught her gaze. “Are you okay?” He mouthed, and Vilde nodded briefly.

Chris looked away because she couldn’t see the two of them together, so obviously in love when Vilde couldn’t even open up to her.

Too soon, other people joined them and their little bubble burst. Chris had to pretend as if everything was okay when clearly it wasn’t.

 

When the dancing started a while later, Chris still struggled with the fact that her talk with Vilde hadn’t quite ended the way she had hoped it would. Of course she knew that maybe an Eid party wasn’t the best place for Vilde to open up about her problems and there still was a chance to talk about it later, but Chris couldn’t stop thinking about it.

She let the girls drag her to where everyone else was moving around to the music, laughing and smiling as bright as the sun. Chris told herself to just enjoy this. And when Vilde suddenly was in front of her, her smile putting the stars to shame, it was easier to forget her worries. 

Vilde clasped her hands around Chris’ neck loosely, encouraging her best friend, “Dance! Isn’t this fun?”

Chris managed to smile back at her and rested her hands on Vilde’s hips. It just slipped out when she told Vilde, “You know that you’re so beautiful tonight? I mean, you’re always beautiful though…”

At that, Vilde blushed. “Chris,” She whispered, her eyes sparkling, “So are you! You’re so gorgeous, Chris.”

It meant a lot that Vilde wasn’t denying it and Chris felt the warmth in her heart spread through her whole body.

They danced the night away and as Chris looked around and saw everyone happy, she relaxed as well. Maybe Vilde had been right after all, sometimes it was enough to pretend. But seeing Sana and Vilde and everyone so radiant and laughing all night, it was hard to believe that this was only an illusion.

 

Surprisingly, on the way home, Chris found herself alone with Vilde once again. She would have thought Vilde would go home with Magnus as they spent a ridiculous amount of time together lately but no, Vilde had her arm hooked around Chris’ as they walked to the tram stop.

“You know,” Vilde murmured into the quiet night, “I didn’t realise it before. But I get it now.”

Chris looked over to her, trying to understand what she was talking about. Maybe she had missed a part of the conversation so this didn’t make any sense now. “Huh?” She said a little unintelligently, distracted by the feeling of Vilde being pressed into her side.

“You care so much for me,” Vilde continued, her gaze meeting Chris’ steadily.

Chris stopped walking. Her whole body started tingling with something she didn’t quite know where it came from. It felt like anticipation. “I do,” She simply replied, because it was the truth, they had been over that a couple of hours ago and she didn’t want to ruin this moment with saying the wrong thing.

Vilde nodded thoughtfully, a soft smile playing on her lips. Chris hadn’t realised it before but they stood across from each other and Vilde was holding her hands, squeezing them a little now. “I spoke to Mags and… he said it’s not normal that I— remember when I was so upset about you spending so much time with Kaspar?”

Chris wasn’t sure if she could follow the conversation. What did Magnus and her ex-boyfriend have to do with anything?

She didn’t need to give Vilde an answer before she continued, “I now know that I was jealous. Not of you being in a relationship. But of _Kaspar_ being in a relationship with you. But now it all makes sense… after you told me that you’d always be there for me, I realised that I _wanted_ you to be. _Needed_ you to be.”

Chris felt an onslaught of butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t dare hope. With a shaky voice she told Vilde, “I’m not sure I can follow. You need to clarify what you mean, Vilde.”

Vilde’s smile turned brighter and that little bit of uncertainty in her expression vanished when she stepped closer and whispered, “Magnus is really important to me but we haven’t been together for a long time.” And before Chris could really process those words, Vilde leaned in to connect their lips.

Chris was about ready to faint. Never in her wildest dreams had she felt like _this_. (And there had been lots of dreams that she had deemed inappropriate to have about her best friend.) “What…” She mumbled against Vilde’s lips.

“Is this clear enough?” Vilde asked, unexpectedly teasingly.

Vilde was a warrior and finally it seemed like she would let Chris fight alongside her in whatever they had to face. 

They would face it together.


End file.
